Plan awaryjny
Odcinek 25 - Plan awaryjny - dwudziesty piąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 10.06.2007 w TVP1. Opis Doktor Wezół odwiedza Lucy w dworku, ponieważ zamierza nauczyć się angielskiego. Opowiada Lucy o propozycji pracy w Szkocji jaką otrzymał, w związku z czym w najbliższym czasie zrezygnuje z pracy w Wilkowyjach. Pietrek rozpamiętuje nieprzyjęcie jego oświadczyn przez Klaudię. Koledzy mówią mu, żeby się nie przejmował tym, że dostał kosza. Nagle ławeczkowicze widzą spacerującą Klaudię, która wygląda, jakby przez tydzień mieszkała na śmietniku. W Pietrku ten opłakany wygląd wzbudza płonną nadzieję, że Klaudia jest w depresji, ponieważ go odrzuciła i po oprzytomnieniu da mu jeszcze szansę. Wezół zjawia się u Wójta, który dowiedział się o planach doktora i chce za wszelką cenę zatrzymać jedynego lekarza we wsi. Jednak jak się okazuje nie jest to takie proste. Wójt próbuje go zniechęcić do wyjazdu rozmaitymi sposobami, a to proponuje doktorowi podwyżkę, a to znów grozi mu różnymi nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami. Jednak Wezóła Kozioł nie jest w stanie przestraszyć, bowiem cokolwiek Wójty by nie zrobił, jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, co zrobi Doktorowi jego żona, gdyby do Szkocji nie pojechał. Wybór zaś ma Doktor taki - albo on opuści Wilkowyje, albo żona - jego. Wójt, któremu nie udało się przekonać Wezóła do zmiany decyzji udaje się na plebanię do brata, aby wspólnie coś zaradzić. Okazuje się, że Ksiądz wpada na doskonały plan zatrzymania doktora w Wilkowyjach. Ponieważ jednak plan - jak każdy - może nie wypalić, Wójt opracowuje również "plan B". Od kiedy Wioletka odwzajemniła uczucia Staśka, ten cały swój zarówno wolny jak i służbowy czas przesiaduje w Country Clubie. Gdy jeden z podchmielonych gości poklepuje Wioletkę w miejsce poniżej pleców, Stasiek wstaje i kładąc na stole broń i pałkę ostrzega zgromadzonych mężczyzn, że jeśli którykolwiek jeszcze raz dotknie Wioletki to będzie miał z nim do czynienia. Tymczasem Wójtowa, Więcławska i Michałowa realizują plan księdza. Gdy Doktorowa spacerując po Wilkowyjach spotyka Michałową, ta opowiada jej historię lekarza, który wyjechał za granicę i po kilku miesiącach porzucił swoją żonę. W sklepie Więcławska razem z Haliną niby gratulują jej propozycji, jaką otrzymał Doktor, ale między słówkami Więcławska wtrąca opowieść o "afrykańskiej pielęgniarce", która uwiodła pewnego żonatego chirurga, a Halina daje do zrozumienia Doktorowej, że Wezół ma powodzenie u kobiet, nawet młodszych. W Wezółowej najwyraźniej kiełkuje ziarenko niepokoju, jednak wnioski, jakie Doktorowa z tego wyciągnie będą inne od oczekiwanych. Halina przychodzi do Wioletki, aby poradzić się w sprawie mężczyzn. Wioletka bardzo chętnie pomaga Wójtowej, udzielając jej kilku cennych rad. W country Clubie Wójt przysiada się do Staśka, który ciągle pilnuje Wioletki. Kozioł zwraca policjantowi uwagę, że spędzając cały dzień w gospodzie, zapomina o obowiązkach, a jeśli taki stan rzeczy będzie się utrzymywał, Wójt będzie zmuszony zawiadomić przełożonych Staśka. Rady Wioletki związane z uszczęśliwieniem małżeństwa Koziołów najwyraźniej odniosły pożądany skutek, lecz kiedy Klaudia po powrocie do domu słyszy charakterystyczne odgłosy z sypialni rodziców jest przekonana, że to ona chyba nieco przesadziła z praktykowaniem w domu Feng Shui. Lucy ma kryzys finansowy. Nie ma za co opłacić bieżących rachunków. Prosi Kusego, aby na moment odszedł od wielkiej sztuki i namalował kilka obrazów, które można sprzedać. Kusemu ten pomysł nie odpowiada, bo uważa, iż nie można być jednocześnie artystą i tandeciarzem. Jednak po przemyśleniu sprawy maluje obraz, na który łatwo znajdzie kupca. Obiecuje też Lucy, że jeden dzień w tygodniu poświęci na malarstwo zarobkowe. Wezółowa spotkawszy na ulicy Halinę, dziękuje jej za ostrzeżenia, dzięki którym wpadła na pomysł, jak zabezpieczyć się przed potencjalną zdradą ze strony męża. Otóż kazała mu przepisać na siebie cały ich majątek, a na dokładkę wymusiła na nim podpisanie weksla na 100 tys. złotych. Duda informuje Kozioła, że wymyślony przez Proboszcza plan zatrzymania Wezóła w Wilkowyjach nie zadziałał. W tej sytuacji Wójt decyduje się wdrożyć w życie plan awaryjny, którego realizacja zostanie powierzona Więcławskiemu, Michałowej, Policjantowi i Witebskiemu. Niby to przypadkiem Więcławski spotyka Doktora na ulicy i zagaja go - z czystej biznesowej ciekawości - jak też Doktor przed wyjazdem rozwiązał sprawy majątkowe z żoną. Gdy słyszy o sposobie, w jaki te sprawy rozwiązała żona Doktora, nie ukrywa zdziwienia, bo gdyby inna kobieta tak postępowała, byłby pewien, że ma w tym swój ukryty cel, no ale przecież nie Doktorowa! Witebski jest planem Wójta przerażony. Kozioł bowiem zażądał od niego, jako osoby poniekąd publicznej, poświęcenia się dla dobra wsi w pewien osobliwy sposób, na co Witebski zgodzić się nie chce. Szuka więc ratunku u Księdza. jednak trafia na Michałową, która nie tylko do księdza go nie dopuszcza, ale jeszcze popiera pomysł Wójta i wymusza na Witebskim jego realizację. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Witebski podejmuje się misji. Przychodzi zatem do Wezółowej pod pozorem przeprowadzenia z kobietą sesji zdjęciowej do gazety. Umiejętnymi komplementami doprowadza do tego, że Doktorowa zgadza się pozować nawet w skąpym stroju. Tymczasem Stasiek udaje się do dworku, gdzie Wezół pobiera lekcje angielskiego u Lucy. Posterunkowy relacjonuje Doktorowi zdarzenie, którego był świadkiem, a mianowicie po wyjściu doktora z domu, do mieszkania wszedł Witebski, a następnie story w oknach zaciągnięto i to w środku dnia! Wezół nie czeka ani chwili, przerywa lekcję i pędzi do domu, gdzie zastaje własną żonę w samej bieliźnie w towarzystwie polonisty. Niewiele myśląc wymierza Witebskiemu cios prosto w twarz, a jego aparat fotograficzny rozdeptuje w drobny mak. Policjant szybko zabiera Witebskiego z domu doktorostwa. Doktorowa jest pod wielkim wrażeniem tej, jakże męskiej reakcji męża, w następstwie czego małżonkowie, korzystając z faktu, iż Wezółowa już jest w negliżu, w tradycyjny sposób się godzą, a wizja opuszczenia przez doktora Wilkowyj odchodzi w siną dal. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek Kotecki), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezółowa), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) Cytaty *'"Ich stać na takie rzeczy, że mi nawet do głowy nie przychodziło, że człowiek może czegoś takiego potrzebować."' - Wezół do Lucy o zarobkach lekarzy w Szkocji *'"Po kobiecie to wszystkiego się spodziewać można"' - Stach Japycz *'"Prawdziwy mężczyzna to na kobiety odporny musi być"' - Hadziuk *'"Jak taka widzi, że tobie zależy, to jej nie zależy, a jak tobie nie zależy, no to jej zależy"' - Hadziuk *Stach Japycz:"A co ona tak wygląda, jakby ze śmietnika wyciągnęli ją?" Pietrek:"No, zapuściła się" *'"Zanim pan do tej Szkocji wyjedzie, to ja panu tutaj Irlandię urządzę, że pan się nie pozbiera"' - Wójt do Wezóła *'"Ty do intryg masz lepszy łeb niż ja "' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Ciastko słodkie, ale pani Wioletka słodsza"' - Stasiek do Wioletki *'"Jak kto mi dotknie pani Wioletki, to lepiej dla niego, żeby sobie tę rękę odciął"' - Stasiek do zgromadzonych w knajpie *Proboszcz:"Miarę trzeba mieć, to jest to czego ty przez całe życie zrozumieć nie możesz" Wójt:"Jak ktoś mało może to i taką miarę według siebie ustala" *'"Żeby on interweniował w sprawie uczucia i to u mężczyzny, to do niego nie podobne"' - Halina o mężu *'"Dwie kobiety w pół słowa się rozumieją"' - Halina *'"Mówią, że zapanowała atmosfera zastraszenia, gorzała im przez gardło nie przechodzi"' - Wójt do Staśka o klientach Country Clubu *'"Jak zapalenia wyrostka dostaniesz, a lekarza nie będzie w wsi, też będziesz gadał, że za ostro. Na ostry dyżur do Radzynia będziesz zapierniczał"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Dziennikarz to nie jest praca, to jest służba publiczna"' - Wójt *'"Służba to nie są tylko zaszczyty, to nie jest tylko klapa wypięta do orderu, służba to jest poświęcenie"' - Wójt *'"Mnie ksiądz nie spowiada się"' - Michałowa *'"Najlepiej zapobiegać. Prewencja przede wszystkim"' - Stasiek *'"To jest tak jak z piosenkami – najbardziej podobają się te najprostsze"' - Kusy o sztuce *'"Przecież ja nie mogę całe życie udawać, że pieniądze nie istnieją"' - Kusy Zobacz też *Seria II *Seria II (DVD) *Seria II (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria II